


trust me

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tchalamet, tim chalamet
Genre: Cabin, Camping, Cute, Cutesy, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire, First Time, First Time Sex, Fluff, Fluffy, Hand Job, Hot Chocolate, New Years, Orgasm, Romance, Smut, Virginity, losing virginity, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: You and your boyfriend Timmy have sex for the first time.





	trust me

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon on tumblr - Your fellow smut lover here, can you write a blurb about your first time with Timmy. Like it’s not his first time but it’s yours and he wants to be gentle with you but it gets a little rough in the end 😏 I know you are a sucker from friends turned lovers so go for it haha. If you haven’t guessed who it is, here are your hints : 🥳🌻🐥 (p.s I don’t know why I sent this on anon 😂) she's so cute   
> find me on tumblr same username xx

The woods seemed to stretch on forever, but he was too excited for you to care. Timmy had been talking about this cabin for months, and he finally had a weekend to whisk you away to the middle of nowhere. Deep into the forest, and a small building materialized on your right. You pressed your face to the window, oohing and aahing appropriately as you took it in. He laughed, shaking his head and hopping out of the car. You stepped out, pulling your jacket closer to your body. 

The cabin was modest, appearing to only be three rooms at the most. He had found it online, a home away from home for the last hours of the year. He was so proud of himself, having the opportunity to give all of his attentions to you and nothing else. You shouldered your backpack, helping him carry the firewood inside. He unlocked the door, pushing it open and wincing when it creaked. 

“It’s adorable!” You exclaimed, stepping inside. The main room consisted of a living space and kitchen together, a large fireplace against the far wall. Two small, red couches sat across from a large television, something you both planned on ignoring for your entire stay, with the exception of a good film or two. The real world could exist again tomorrow. A short counter ran along the left wall, complete with a sink, gas stove, oven, microwave, and refrigerator. You dumped your snacks onto the counter, pushing open the door to a cozy bedroom. The bed itself was a queen, and he followed you in to deposit the sheets and blankets near the pillows. You had spent several nights with him before but never alone. Your stomach twisted as your eyes took in the bed, and you wondered if he had any idea at all. 

“Something wrong?” He stopped next to you, kissing the side of your neck. Your stomach fluttered violently.

“No, not at all. I love it. Thank you.” You lifted his chin and kissed him gently. He beamed, kissing you back before moving back into the main space to build a fire. You followed, making small cups of hot chocolate for the both of you.

“There’s a heater in the bedroom, too,” he said, piling wood onto the rising flames. “We’ll be nice and toasty.” 

You’d both be warm as hell, that was for sure. You nodded, sipping the hot drink and fidgeting with your hands under a blanket. Boy oh boy, did you have a surprise for him. He plopped next to you, and you were busted almost immediately.

“What’s the matter?” Tim stopped mid drink to stare at you.

“Nothing!” You squealed. Fucking well done. Of course it was obvious.

“When you tell me nothing is wrong and we both know something is wrong it just makes me nervous,” he said matter of factly, setting the drinks aside. He slid close to you, brushing your hair behind your ear. His fingertips were warm. 

You blew your hair out of your face in frustration, but he wouldn’t move an inch or shift his gaze until you caved.

“We’ve never spent the night together alone.” You bit your lip, and a small smile crept into the corners of his mouth. “You make me nervous.”

“Good or bad nervous?” He shifted closer, watching you with curious eyes. Your stomach clenched. 

“Good.”

“Then trust me?” His eyes were safe. Why wouldn’t you? You lifted yourself closer and kissed him, sliding your fingers through his hair. He hooked his hand around your hip and squeezed you lightly. Your insides ignited, and suddenly... you weren’t scared. Not anymore. 

“I have an idea,” you said into his mouth, pushing yourself up to stand. He groaned and pulled you back, kissing you again.

“It’s a bad idea if you’re not kissing me.” 

“Trust me?” You lifted your head and smiled down at him. He reluctantly dropped his arms, and you ran into the bedroom, shutting the door and locking it. 

“Hey!” He laughed loudly and got up, hitting the door lightly. “I never agreed to this!”

“Patience is a virtue,” you called, digging through your backpack. You pulled out the dreaded deep blue lingerie that your best friend had given you for Christmas and stared at it, biting your thumbnail. She really thought she was a hoot, didn’t she? Still, it was a nice set. Silver crystals trailed the tops of the bra cups, matching those along the strap of the panties.

Could you really do this? Was he the one? You laid the bra and panties on the bed, and the confidence returned when he spoke again.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“Yes, I’m coming,” you responded, tugging your clothes off quickly. You checked yourself carefully, not bothering to consider that if you missed any hair on your legs it was much too late. Stuffing everything else back into your bag, a streak of panic smacked the back of your head. You hadn’t made the stupid bed. 

“Fuck it,” you said, waving it off and opening the door wide. He had moved away to sip some more of his drink, and thank goodness he put it back down on the counter. His hand slipped, and it landed with a thud, almost spilling.

“Whoa, be careful you don’t burn yourself!” You walked over quickly, taking his hand and making sure no hot liquid had escaped. A few drops surrounded the mug, and you grabbed a napkin to wipe them down quickly. It wasn’t until you finished and threw the dirty leftovers away that you stopped and saw him staring.

“Where... um.... what...?” Timothée was stuttering, his eyes moving up and down your body rapidly. “You... look... so, so good...” His voice kept trailing off as if it was lost, trying to find the proper way to end its thought. His face was inquisitive and promising, and his hands found your sides, pulling you against him close.

“Wait, wait, wait,” you said, holding a hand up. He stopped, raising his eyebrows. What a shit-eating grin the boy had. You spun slowly, lifting your hair off your neck. “You can’t tell me I look good without seeing it all first.”

“Bullshit.” He pulled you back, one hand firmly finding your behind. “Does this mean...?” He couldn’t hide his excitement, and you didn’t want him to. His thumb found your lower lip, pressing on it lightly. 

“Yes,” you breathed, closing your eyes and leaning into him. 

“Are you sure?” He sounded excited but cautious, and you opened your eyes to make eye contact with him. 

“Yes. I want this. I know we’ve talked about it, and I wasn’t sure for so long. But I trust you. I want you.”

He searched your face for several minutes, his mind moving at unknown speeds. You moved to cover your body, suddenly doubting yourself, but he shook his head and took your hands into his, kissing them. 

“Then I am doing this the right way.” Your feet left the floor, and he carried you, laughing hysterically, into the small bedroom. The hot chocolate and fire in the fireplace were left to become cold alone.

“The right way?” He set you gently on the bed, where you leaned back on your hands. He pulled his shirt over his head, messing up a set of already unruly curly hair. 

“Yes,” he answered, crawling over you slowly, his eyes piercing yours almost violently. “The right way.”

You had no more questions. Not a one. 

He kissed you, slowly at first, but his hunger trickled through. Soon you were just full on making out on the bed, his hands on your ass and yours in his hair. His tongue was hot from the hot chocolate, but he tasted so fucking good. Like Tim and chocolate and the future.

His hands were everywhere. In the few instances that you had fooled around with him before, he had asked before touching. Is this okay? You sure? Now it didn’t matter. To either of you. His fingers trailed along your back, along your thighs, down the middle of your chest and stomach. You wanted to beg him to touch you more, to leave no spot unmarked, but he was doing just fine himself. 

You felt yourself getting brave, and, afraid the moment wouldn’t last, you pushed his pants and boxers down quickly, thriving on the noises he was making into your mouth. You thought he may question you, ask over and over if you were sure. He only said your name, over and over, gasping when your hand found his erection. 

“Fuck, let me show you,” he whispered, taking your hand and gently moving it up and down his length. You tightened your hand, biting down on his lip and rolling on top of him. He wouldn’t have it though, oh no, oh no. The right way. 

Tim pinned your hands above your head, grinding his hardness into your hips. You groaned and arched your back into his body, and his hand slid under your back to lift you further. 

“Fuck, I don’t have a condom,” he spoke against your breast, his fingers pressing into your spine. You giggled, biting your lip and nudging him.

“I do,” you teased, and he laughed, staring at you with a goofy grin.

“You came prepared?” You nodded, gesturing to your purse, which he handed to you eagerly. You dug through it, impatiently pushing old movie stubs and lotion aside. He bit your earlobe, his fingers finding your panties. They found the floor, and you tugged out a condom. 

“I love you,” you said, chewing your lip roughly. He unwrapped the condom, sliding it on and putting his hand on your cheek. A long pinkie moved along your jawline. Your breathing sped up. 

“I love you.” Timmy’s voice was clear, and you wrapped your legs around his waist tightly. He kissed you slowly, his hand traveling down your side to your hip. 

“I’m scared,” you said into his mouth, and he lifted his head. His hair was a mess, and it was beautiful.

“Me too.”

You scrunched up your nose. “Why are you scared?”

“I just want to do right by you.” He looked nervous, and you kissed him. You begged him into his lips, and his arm wrapped around your body tightly.

“It’s going to pinch.” You felt his tip press against your entrance, and you inhaled slowly. “I need you to tell me how much you can take.” He was so sincere. The fire in the next room crackled loudly, making you both jump and laugh. Your body relaxed, and he pushed his waist forward. 

It took you by surprise, but your body was prepared. He moved easily, but the sensation was sharp. You felt yourself stretch, but you didn’t speak. You wanted it to happen at once. The first time.

“Are you-“ You shushed him with your mouth, nodding quickly. His body shuddered, and he lost his sense for a moment, pushing deeply into you in one thrust. You cried out into his mouth, and tears stung your eyes.

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” his waist moved backwards, but the sensation of him inside of you was better than being without. 

“No,” you gasped, pressing your hands into his ass. You pushed hard, and he was caught off guard. Easily back in, the friction made him moan. You urged him on with your heels now, and he stopped resisting. 

It grew easier to take him, and he was breathless within minutes. He whined softly into your neck, chewing on it as his hips sped up. The sting became hot, and a buildup of warmth and pleasure shocked your lower body. He lifted his head, hit a sweet and sensitive spot, and you bit down on his neck. Hard. 

“Fuck!” He yelled, and his movements stopped harshly. Your eyes bugged out, and he sat up quickly, gasping as he pulled out of you. “Turn around and get on your knees”

“Tim,” you laughed, but you obeyed immediately, backing your ass up to meet him eagerly. He didn’t wait to push inside of you this time, and your hand gripped the headboard weakly as he took you from behind. Your back arched up, and his arm encircled your upper body. 

“You are so sweet, fuck,” he sputtered into your neck, and his hand pressed into your stomach hard when he came. His fingertips found your clit, and he thrusted through his orgasm as he worked you into your own, his hand moving so fast it was a blur. 

Your arms collapsed, and he eased you gently back onto the bed. It was shocking when he pulled out, but his arms and legs wrapped around your body securely. Closer, you’re  
not ever close enough. 

What was there to say? You beamed at the ceiling, and he sang a soft, French melody into your ear. Afterglow was an appropriate term. You felt like you were glowing, and your breathing didn’t slow for a long time. He fell asleep with his arms around your stomach, and you couldn’t move all night.


End file.
